


Adopted By My Hero

by Juno_Eclipse



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adoption, Bisexual Character, Gay Characters, Multi, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno_Eclipse/pseuds/Juno_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia's life has finally started to come back together after her tragic accident but will one group of guys comes into her life it knocks her back to the bottom of the stairs again, will her life change for better or worse?</p><p>*I sadly don't own any of the bands, songs, shows, or books mentioned in this story.*<br/>*posted on Wattpad under same username*<br/>*outfits posted on Polyvore under the username junoeclipse with the book title and chapter name*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday

Chapter Song - falling in reverse - Bad Girls Club  
▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

I rolled over in my bed and stared up at the same ceiling I had woken up to for the past three years. I blindly reached over to my nightstand and felt around the tabletop for my glasses so everything looked less like watercolor blurs. Finally I found them and I grabbed my phone and clicked it open. The time said 6:45. "Ugh" I groaned and rolled back over.

"What" my roommate questioned "is wrong with you this morning?"

"It's before seven and I'm awake that's what" I sassed back "How are you even up this early?"

She just laughed and continued getting ready for the day. Fifteen minutes later my phone started blasting Bad Girls Club by Falling In Reverse.

"Come one you have to get up now Stark you're gonna miss the bus if you don't start getting ready now".

" Well Rodgers we all can't wake up at the crack of dawn".

We both dissolve into fits of giggles as I un-willingly roll out of bed to get ready for school. "But really Jenna how do you get up so bloody early?" I ask my best friend and roommate.

"Liv it's probably because I don't stay up till 2 am every night".

" Well what do you expect me to do, stop reading before I absolutely have to sleep".

Around twenty minutes later were finally dressed and ready for school (outfit at top) "Olivia Howard and Jenna Carter report to the office" over the PA.

Me and my best friend of three years trudge down the four flights of stairs to the office on the bottom floor from our fourth story room to see what's going on.

As we get to the bottom of the stairs were ushered into the office and told to sit down. As soon as the outside door closed the door to the private office opened. Jenna and I sat there waiting for a scolding from the woman who ran the orphanage, Mrs. Glazunov. She is a nice enough lady she's just super strict so we both assumed we had gotten in trouble again (most likely for playing "satanist music" and she hasn't even caught us listening to Mindless Self Indulgence yet).

Instead she said "Tomorrow we have a group of men looking for a girl between 13 and 15 and luckily you two fall into that category!"

Jenna and I give each other a look because usually there's no warning for people coming into adopt. But apparently this one is special.

"Tomorrow you aren't going to school so make sure to get your work today. Also wear your nice clothes no the ratty jeans and t-shirts you usually wear" Mrs. Glazunov added. When she was done she retreated back into private office and we were escorted out.

**time skip cause' i'm lazy*******

After we skateboarded to school Jenna brings up the topic of the adopters again. "Hey, Liv, who do you think is adopting? Maybe its someone famous or a band or something!"

Just as i was about to dis her theory the bell for first period rang. "Bye Jen, see you after school" I call over my shoulder to my awkward turtle of a friend.

Throughout the whole day I couldn't stop thinking about what Jenna said. I couldn't even focus in band which usually made me forget the world but instead I got in trouble for not paying attention and messing up my guitar chords. Even though I didn't really think so I wondered what tomorrow would be like, with the special adopters and how I was going to fit in my visit to my friends.


	2. So Long And Goodnight (part 1)

Chapter Song-  
The World is Ugly - My Chemical Romance   
********************************************

I woke up to the sound of Black Veil Brides coming from my phone and rolled out of bed to get ready. As I was getting my clothes together for after my shower I remembered what day it was and immediately got my black dress, tights, black heels, all my jewelry and makeup before heading to the bathroom to shower.

**tinny time skip**

After I get dressed I run back to my room (figuratively I'm in heels) and grab my backpack, glasses, phone, and ukulele before running out of the orphanage like I do every year, without eating or anything. As I run down the street (well as fast as any normal person can run in heels without hurting themselves) towards the edge of town, I stop at the last store that sells flowers on my way down the street and I grab five bouquets and keep walking, after about 10 minutes of walking I see the sign for the one place I want to be in right now, the cemetery. I know, I know it's strange to spend your time in a cemetery but I always go there on this day. After walking through the front gates I head to the furthest row of graves and start down to the end looking for the name that has haunted me for the past two years. Amanda Evans. My best friend who committed suicide after being abused, disowned, having her girlfriend die right before she did in a school shooting that could have been prevented, and loosing everyone but me. I still couldn't save her, no matter how hard I tried. She was only 16 when she cut a little too deep and took a few too many sleeping pills.

As I find her stone I see her little sister had come by recently, the only one in her family who really cared about her was forced to hate her, she had left a bouquet leaning on the stone. Her family is Mormon and that doesn't go well for a lesbian, emo, teenager who has the vocabulary to cuss out a sailor. As I sit down in front of her grave and start to cry I lay a bouquet of black roses next to the flowers her sister laid down. Once I've stopped crying I take out my ukulele and start to sing

"Well now this could be last of all the rides we take  
So hold on tight and don't look back  
We don't care about the message or the rules they make  
I'll find you when the Sun goes black  
And you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young, we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday  
All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate  
They only care if you can bleed  
Does the television make you feel the pills you ate?  
Or every person that you need to be?  
'Cause you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young, we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday  
Today  
Today  
We are the kids from yesterday  
Today  
Today   
Here we are and we won't stop breathing  
Yell it out 'till your heart stops beating  
We are the kids from yesterday  
Today  
'Cause you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young, we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday  
We are the kids from yesterday  
We are the kids from yesterday  
We are the kids from yesterday  
Today  
Today  
Today"

As I finish my song I say the same thing I've said every year since she left me "I know you know this, but humor me Amanda, I'm not o-fucking-kay and I hope you're having a good time hanging with the guys in the black parade I'll miss you forever, so long and goodnight rock and roller". As I finish my speech I stand up and walk down to the end of the isle to find the next person I need to visit.


	3. So Long And Goodnight (part 2)

Chapter Song-  
Promise - EXO  
********************************************

As I wound my way further into the tombstones I started to remember all of the brilliant times me and the next person an my list had as little kids. The next friend I had to visit was my cousin, Clara Barnes. The last time I saw her was the day after her 14th birthday, when my dad came to pick me up from her house after sleeping over, leaving her all alone with her brother. That was the worst mistake I've ever made. Two hours after I had left her brother had what we called one of his "episodes" it's where he gets violent, abusive, and dangerous. Unluckily Clara was caught in the aftermath of one of the many arguments between her brother and her parents. Her brother decided to beat her to a pulp to take his anger out when she didn't listen to him he busted the door open and proceeded to beat her up. He knocked her out before he stopped, and the only reason he did was because my aunt had called the cops on him. He beating she took put her in a coma and on life support for about a month. I wasn't even allowed in the room because I was deemed "mentally unstable" after breaking my hand punching the wall after I found out what happened. At the funeral I was the first person to give a speech and the only one to sing her to sleep a final time.

As I come to her memorial I sink to my knees and let out a few tears. Once I'm able to speak again I start to sing her favorite song (not going to put the lyrics here because it's not English, the video should show the translation). As I finished singing I set down a purple tulip and choke out the same words I say ever year "Thank you, I'm sorry, I love you. I know you wouldn't want me to think this but I'm sorry I didn't have the self control to see you one last time, to say goodbye before you were gone. I'm sorry, I love you".

As I stand up tears continue to roll down my cheeks making my vision even blurrier and probably making my eyeliner look like The Winter Soldiers. And I make my way slowly towards the end of the row and the visits I'm dreading the most.

********************************************  
Sorry I didn't warn you about the intense feels, whoops!


	4. So Long And Goodnight (part 3)

Chapter Song-  
The Light Behind Your Eyes- My Chemical Romance  
********************************************

As I wound my way through the graveyard to the back corner I began to think about all the wonderful times I had with my sister, the next person who I was going to see. Sure she could piss me of like nobody's business but I loved her so much and just wanted to protect her. All I remember from the night she died was the pain, bright lights, and the chaos. As I get to the end of the last row I find her stone, it reads,   
Catalina Emilia Howard   
Age 9  
Forever Loved My Angel.

I could see why some people would think my mum wrote it for her but they would be wrong. I wrote it because I am a Fallen Angel, always different from my family, defying their beliefs and wishes, while she was rebellious but still overall complied to the rules, and most of all she was the fairly popular white girl who was good at sports, did extracurricular activities, was taking semi advanced classes and getting almost perfect grades. She was amazing. The night she died was the night I lost everything.

My family was driving along a winding 2 lane highway in the Oregon coast range on our way back from a winter break trip to the beach. Being in the middle of the forest at almost 2 a.m. it was pitch black and we had every external light possible on our Land Rover Discovery 1 turned on. As we were going around a corner we must have hit black ice because the car swerved, spun, and hit a series of trees demolishing the left side of the car and killing my sister, and mum in the passenger seat. My dad hit his head and blacked out, I got various cuts from the broken glass, broke my right leg, sprained my right wrist, and got a killer headache but was generally okay. Being the only one alive or concise I took my dad's phone and called 911 to get help. That's what they told me. All I remember is lights, sounds, and pain.

Once I grab the right flowers I lay the bouquet of pink daisies on her grave. "I love you sissy. More than you could ever know" I start to speak,"I miss you and your strange habits, but don't worry I still lick the knife every time I make something with Nutella or peanut butter. I'll sing you a lullaby. Remember fight against the nightmares" I take my ukulele out of my bag and start to strum the intro to one of the saddest songs to me. I start to sing,   
"So long to all of my friends Every one of them met tragic ends With every passing day I'd be lying if I didn't say That I miss them all tonight And if they only knew what I would say If I could be with you tonight I would sing you to sleep Never let them take the light behind your eyes One day, I'll lose this fight As we fade in the dark Just remember you will always burn as bright Be strong, and hold my hand Time becomes for us, you'll understand We'll say goodbye today And I'm sorry how it ends this way If you promise not to cry Then I'll tell you just what I would say if I Could be with you tonight I would sing you to sleep Never let them take the light behind your eyes I'll fail and lose this fight Never fade in the dark Just remember that you will always burn as bright The light behind your eyes The light behind your... Sometimes we must grow stronger and You can be stronger when I'm gone When I'm here no longer You must be stronger and if I Could be with you tonight I would sing you to sleep Never let them take the light behind your eyes I've failed and lost this fight Never fade in the dark Just remember you will always burn as bright The light behind your eyes". As I let the last chord ring out over the deserted field I stand up, grab my bag, and move toward the large building at the opposite end of the row. Time to see my parents.


	5. So Long And Goodnight (part 4)

Chapter Songs-  
Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift   
Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day  
********************************************

As I walked through the mousoleum doors and down the long corridor I began to remember all of the great times with my mom and dad, going to Elton John concerts and shopping trips to two stores with mom and the countless car events and camping trips with dad. As I turn the corner I see the names I'm looking for, the piece of stone that has the engraving:

Elizabeth Howard and Arthur Howard  
Forever and Always Mum and Dad

Gods, I remember writing that, at the time I was so shocked that everyone was dead, all the people I cared about gone forever. Sometimes I'll still go to text one of them about something that happened but then I remember that won't work anymore.

As I come out of my own thoughts I decide what I want to sing for my mum, I think this year I'll go with Safe and Sound instead of Edelweiss. I sink to the ground and start to play my ukulele's sound echoing through the cavernous building. " I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go" When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) La La (La La) Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound... Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh" as I finished singing for my mum I told than I loved them and missed them along with putting a bouquet of white Lilly's for my mum and a bouquet of orange and black tulips for my dad in the little holder. I pick up my instrument again and start my next song "Summer has come and passed The innocent can never last Wake me up when September ends Like my father's come to pass Seven years has gone so fast Wake me up when September ends Here comes the rain again Falling from the stars Drenched in my pain again Becoming who we are As my memory rests But never forgets what I lost Wake me up when September ends Summer has come and passed The innocent can never last Wake me up when September ends Ring out the bells again Like we did when spring began Wake me up when September ends Here comes the rain again Falling from the stars Drenched in my pain again Becoming who we are As my memory rests But never forgets what I lost Wake me up when September ends Summer has come and passed The innocent can never last Wake me up when September ends Like my father's come to pass Twenty years has gone so fast Wake me up when September ends Wake me up when September ends Wake me up when September ends".

With the end of my final performance into the void I put my ukulele back in my bag and begin the walk back to the orphanage to get ready for the potential adopters later today. I retrace my steps on the way out and as I pass Amanda's grave again and I see the girl who was so close to saving her life, her girlfriend at the time, doing the same thing as me, saying goodbye again. I quietly wave and keep walking on to the place that I call home.


	6. I Feel Like I'm King For A Day

Chapter Song: King For A Day- Pierce The Veil ft. Kellin Quinn  
********************************************  
As soon as I get back to my room I grab the outfit I had laid out yesterday when I had heard about the potential adopters coming in, and headed to the bathroom to get ready again. When I was done getting dressed and redoing my makeup I ran back to my room to grab my phone, earbuds, sketchbook, and pencil sets before heading downstairs to the sitting room, where we would wait to be interviewed by the couple, to meet Jenna.

As I sit down on one of the couches I open to a fresh page in my sketchbook and begin to draw while listening to my music on shuffle, not caring what song plays as long as it drowns out the stupidity of the world. Suddenly an annoying set of voices start to grow louder as the "bb's" come down the stairs. The "bb's" are the only other people in our age group here and of course their complete popular girls, that's why we call them the "bb's" it stands for Barbie B*ches. As they walk into the room me and Jenna immediately crank or music up so we can't hear them.

I'm pretty far along with my drawing by now. It's a fan art of the Killjoys meeting the Youngblood Chronicles when Jenna taps me on the shoulder, "Dude, Glazunov said to unplug because the potential adopters are here".

I look up to notice that one of the bb's has gone into the room and the other is staring us down. Almost like she's thinking of ways to make our lives hell. Well to bad chica that's already happened.

A couple minutes later the first bb came out of the room the second one went in.

About five minutes after that she came out and they finally retreated upstairs. Jenna went into the room next (but only because she stood up first) and I was left waiting in silence for my turn. About ten minutes later Jenna came back out and said "Good luck, don't forget to breathe".

As I all across he room I wonder what she meant by that. We're the adopters complete stereotypical rich people or something? I stopped outside the door, took a breath, and pulled the handle.

I never expected who was on the other side of the door. One of my favorite bands was sitting right in front of me.

"Um... Hi" I quietly stutter out. Inside I'm dying, seriously Patrick Stump and the rest of the band is sitting right across the table. I slowly close the door as they look up and smile at me. Nervously, I make my way over to the chair I'm supposed to sit in, and take a seat. Just then I realize that I happen to be wearing my leather jacket I have covered in band pins. Damn you fangirl tendencies. Why must you thwart me.

"Hello, My name is Patrick. But judging from your jacket you already know our names".

"Hey, I'm Pete"

"Hi, I'm Andy"

"Was up, I'm Joe"

"Well Hi, I guess, I'm Olivia"

The guys started right in asking me about my favorite bands, colours, shows, books, and everything else they could think of. Pretty soon Mrs.Glazunov came in to tell me that my ten minutes were up so I bid goodbye to the guys and left the room to see a very smug Jenna sitting on the couch.

"You cheeky little bastard. How could you not warn me that one third of the emo trinity was behind that door!"

"Don't blame me. I just wanted to see if you squealed or not. It was in the name of science!" And with that she jumped off the couch and sprinted up the stairs to our room.

I quickly grabbed the stuff I had left on the table and headed to our room.

********************************************

Soon the intercom crackles to life and we hear " Congratulations to Jenna Carter and Olivia Howard. We hope you like your new homes".

I spin around my chair as someone knocks on the door. "Come in" I call out. And with that four of my many idols walk into my old room.

"We're here to help you pack" Pete explains.

"Well you will probably need to help Jen with that more than me". And with that I pull out my truck and start throwing all of my stuff into it. Lucky I don't really care if my clothes are messy. I'll just fall them when I get there. As I finish I look up to see Patrick and Joe helping Jen pack and Pete and Andy standing in the door.

"Done" I call out.

"Ok, I'll go put your nah in the car" explains Andy as he grabs my big trunk.

I look over at Jen again to see they're just finishing up also so I head downstairs to leave.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs I notice Mrs.Glazunov waiting to say goodbye.

"Bye, Mrs.Glazunov. Thank you for everything" I politely say.

Jenna just sprints down the stairs and runs out the door so I give our caretaker one last wave and follow Jen out to the car. 

********************************************  
Hey guys   
Just wanted to say I'll try to update this ever Wednesday. But I have tons of school work and other commitments so that might not happen every week.


	7. Vanilla Twilight

Chapter Songs:  
Vanilla Twilight- Owl City  
(Don't judge me it's a good song)  
********************************************

I shot up in bed and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" I don't see Jenna anywhere and I'm in a really plain room. Then the memories of yesterday flooded through my head.

I rolled off the bed and grabbed my phone, earbuds, the blanket off the bed and a couple pillows. I dragged all of it down to the most hidden corner of the room and curled up in a ball. I switched on my phone and pulled up my music.   
As I was deciding what to play I realize that I don't know how long we drove for last night. After we all got I the car we talked about music and other things we liked with the guys. They also told us more about themselves.

I was informed along the way that my adoptive parents from the group were Pete and Patrick. And yep their a couple. Eep! Otp gone cannon guys! And Jenna's parents were Joe and Andy. Even though we aren't living together anymore they told us that their house is right down the street so we won't be separated.

Peterick said today we could go shopping and get stuff for my room and get some more clothes. As I'm thinking about it I don't know where we are exactly. About 2 hours into the drive last night the guys told us to get some sleep because today was going to be busy.

Oh no.... what if they don't let me visit the graves anymore because we're to far away. Pretty soon my breathing starts to quicken and I realize I'm having a panic attack. I click open my phone as fast as I can and select the first calm song I can find.

Pretty soon Owl City is blasting through my headphones and I'm quietly singing along to the song.

"The stars lean down to kiss you And I lie awake and miss you Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere 'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly But I'll miss your arms around me I'd send a postcard to you, dear 'Cause I wish you were here I'll watch the night turn light blue But it's not the same without you Because it takes two to whisper quietly The silence isn't so bad 'Till I look at my hands and feel sad 'Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly I'll find repose in new ways Though I haven't slept in two days 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night Waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone I don't feel so alone I don't feel so alone As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight (Tonight, tonight, tonight...) I'll think of you tonight When violet eyes get brighter And heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again And I'll forget the world that I knew But I swear I won't forget you Oh if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear: "Oh darling, I wish you were here" As I finish the song I hear clapping from my doorway and I look up to see Pete standing there with his arms rapped around Patrick's waist and both of them clapping.

"Why are you clapping?" I question them "I'm not that good"

"Yes you totally are!" exclaims Patrick.

"Yeah" agrees Pete "You should start a band or something because that was amazing!"

I blush and hide my face in the blanket.   
"Aww Sweetie, don't be shy" I hear Patrick comfort "Come on and we'll have some breakfast. Then we can figure out what we have to do".

And with that I drag myself out of my cocoon and stand up to go get some breakfast.


	8. She Lives In A Fairytail

Chapter Song: Brick By Boring Brick- Paramore  
********************************************  
After we had a breakfast consisting of Eggo waffles and large amounts of Nutella I finally went upstairs to get ready. I quickly grab my clothes and hop in the shower, letting the hot water wake me up further. As I hop out I grab my phone and put my music on shuffle, dancing around my room to various pop-punk songs and struggling to put on various items of clothing. 

After about twenty minutes I grab my backpack, headphones, charger, phone, and wallet and sprint downstairs. Pete is standing by the door waiting for the "divas" as he calls us to get ready to go shopping. Right as I reach the door Patrick comes running down from upstairs.

"Finally" Pete groans as we walk out to the car, "you two take forever to get ready".

We all hop in and head in the direction of what I am guessing is the mall. 

*************************************

As we approached the food court laden with bags we discuss who is the best male character from Once Upon A Time. Patrick says it's Robin, Pete argues that it's Henry, and I think it's Hook. So far we have gone to Hot Topic, Kohl's, Spencer's, Journeys, and Zumies. We have about 5 bags for each store, and while I argued that they didn't have to by me anything whenever I chose one thing off the rack they added 2 more. And after lunch we're going to the Apple Store, the music store, back to Hot Topic get hair dye and posters, and their going to let me get a nose piercing!

*************************************

After we get home I have more clothes than I can count, enough hair dye to last me at least 6 months, a laptop, new headphones, multiple phone cases, like 5 new pairs of shoes, a skateboard and longboard, multiple leather jackets, enough hats to last me 2 months without wearing one twice, a new guitar, and pierced ears, nose, and lip!!! We also got a poster for almost every band I listen to and most of my fandoms. Patrick bought like 3 new hats and some sweaters. Pete just bought more bass pics and a couple new t-shirts.

On the way home we decided that tomorrow we would go to Ikea and get furniture, Home Depot for paint, and then stop at an art store to get me some supplies.

"Pete! Liv! Dinners ready!" Patrick yells.

Me and Pete practically trip over each other trying to get to the food first and after dishing up we all sit down at the table.

"So" Pete questions "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well I draw, sing, teach myself instruments, dance, write, listen to music, read, and digital arts" I list off.

"Wow, quite the busy one you are" states Patrick.

"I wish"

"What do you mean?" The both question.

"After I lost my parents I had to give up dance and digital arts because there wasn't enough money to let me continue with those".

"What type of dance did you do?" Asks Pete.

"I did ballet, jazz, and a lyrical/contemporary".

With that I finish my food and politely ask if I can go upstairs to setup my computer.

"You don't have to ask Livy" answers Patrick, "This house is just as much ours as yours now".


	9. I Sing A Bitter Song

Chapter Song: Rat A Tat - Fall Out Boy   
********************************************  
The next morning I wake up to a hyper Pete imitating little Anna from the beginning of Frozen and bursting into random Disney songs to wake me up. I groan and roll over shoving my head back under the covers.

Suddenly there's a tug on my arm and I'm yanked out from under the warm blankets and onto the floor. I roll over to look at my door and I see Patrick trying to stifle giggles as me and Pete lay on the floor of my room.

"Come on you to. I came up to tell you breakfast was ready five minutes ago. It'll be cold by the time we get down there if you two keep messing around" Patrick says while walking towards the stairs.

Me and Pete glance at each other before he yells "Last one to the table is a rotten egg!" before we both jump up and sprint down the stairs almost knocking each other and Patrick over in the process. I'm glad I accidentally wore my socks to bed because the only reason I won was I slid on the hardwood floor all the way from the stairs to the kitchen.

When Patrick walks in he gets three plates stacked with chocolate chip pancakes and eggs with bacon. He sat down the plates, took a seat and we all started to eat.

A couple bites in Pete leans across the table and boops my nose. Patrick looks up from his plate and cracks up laughing.

"What? What did he do? Why are you laughing?" I question the two "adults" I'm sitting with. Finally I just get up and go to the bathroom to find Pete put whipped cream all over my nose when he booped it.

"Peeteee!!!!!!! Come back here!!" I scream as I run out of the bathroom.

I hear giggling and before I can get to the kitchen Pete runs out and grabs me by the waist and carrying my over his shoulders to my room.

"Put me down!!!" I holler pounding my fists on his back as he runs up the stairs. Meanwhile I glare at Patty Cakes who is calmly following us around recording our stupidity on his phone.

Pretty soon Pete stops running and throws me down on top of my bed.   
And proceeds to lay on top of me for the second time today.

He then jumps up, pulls me to my feet and begins pulling me to my closet and throwing different articles of clothing at my head. Pretty soon we have a decent outfit put together and he pushes me into the bathroom and yells "Hurry up and get ready! We're going shopping again! And this time at IKEA!" I just laugh and Chang my clothes, brush my hair and teeth, and put on my makeup.

I come out of my bathroom and grab my backpack and shove my phone, charger, earbuds, wallet, and slip my glasses on. After I've checked that I have everything I walk downstairs to the living room to see a Peterick make out session happening on the couch.

"Ewwww!!!! Agh! My eyes they burn!! Stop!! I have to sit there eventually!!"  
I dramatically yell and run out of the room to the front door. I hear both of them laughing and soon two pairs of footsteps coming down the hall. Pete grabs a set of geek and opens the door as Patrick take one last look in the mirror and slips on his fedora. And with that we all get in the car and begin the wonderful journey that is shopping for furniture and paint.

*************************************

By lunch I've picked out a bed, desk, dresser, and some towels for my bathroom and as we sit down with the wonderful food from the IKEA cafeteria (my meal is basically mashed potatoes and Swedish meatballs) Patrick starts to list off everything else we need. "You still need bedding, a lamp, a mirror, and curtains, along with anything else you want to decorate and after we're done here we also need to stop at somewhere that sells pain so you can get some to decorate your walls".

"Wow" I say stretchingout the o " that's a lot of stuff we still need"

"Well how does take out sound from dinner" suggests Pete " Or even better PIZZA!!"

"Pete" groans Patrick "We've already eaten Pizza like three times this week we don't need any more!" 

"Well while you two decide on the meal hat hours away I'm going to go to the bathroom" I inform the two as I push my chair back and stand up. I turn around and walk down he stairs and instead of watching where I'm going I'm looking at the signs attempting to find the bloody restroom when I crash in to someone, sending us both to the ground.

Before I can even see who it is we both exclaim in unison "Oh My Gods! I'm so sorry I totally wasn't looking were I was going. I look up to see a girl about my mage wearing a really cool vintage Metallica shirt, ripped skinny jeans, black doc martens and had long dark brown hair and was slim and sorta tall.

"Hi, my names Lana. Whats yours?"

"Olivia. Nice shirt"

"Thnks. Nice hair"

"You seem cool but would you happen to know where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah. I just came from there. There around the corner to the right and down the hall a ways"

"Thnk you. Maybe we'll see each other again at some point. Bye"

"Possibly. Adios"

And with that we turned and went our separate ways down the hall. As I was walking I found myself hoping that if I had to go to public school that I might be able to go to the same one as her.

*************************************

Eventually we got home with new bedding, a large amount of things to be shipped from IKEA and like 8 different colors of paint. And go dinner we ended up having Chinese takeout. After that we started to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh My Gods!!!!! Thank the frost giants you picked up!!"

I get weird looks from both Pete and Patrick before I say "Umm Hey Jen your on speaker right now"

"Well I'm glad. It serves my purposes because at the moment Andy and Joe are sucking face on the couch and I'm bored so y'all need to come rescue me"

"I guess you can hangout over here as long as Andy and Joe are ok with it" says Patrick. In the background we hear a muffled yell from one of the guys that it's fine but someone has to come pick her up.

"I assume you heard that?"

"Yeah" I answer "I'm dragging Pete out to the car as we speak. I'll see you in a couple minutes"


	10. Hey L.A.

Chapter Song: Hello Brooklyn- All Time Low   
******************************************  
I groan and roll over waking up to the sound of Pierce The Veil in the distance, the smell of food coming from the kitchen and lots of light streaming through the abnormally large windows in the living room.

Last night after we picked up Jenna we decided to binge on junk food and watch various movies and Jen, Pete, and I ended up staying awake till around 4 A.M. (Which may I tell you was NOT a good idea).

After some more groaning and attempting to get comfortable on the couch I drag myself into the kitchen to retrieve food and see what's going on today. I grab a plate of food that I suspect was made by Patrick at some point and begin to eat whatever's on my plate and before I even get my second bite in Pete comes sliding around the corner in a pair of socks and slides right onto the bench next to me.

"So who are your favorite bands?" He questions.

"Well" I reply, taking a second to think about it "My chemical romance, black veil brides, pierce the veil, sleeping with sirens, of mice and men, all time low, mindless self indulgence, blink 182, panic, twenty one pilots, green day, Paramore, the offspring, the red jumpsuit apparatus, the cab, and I think that's it"

"Wow, lots o bands"

"Yeah, that's not even including all of the classic rock ones"

"Man that's a lot of music. Though I get it. Anyway today we're going to set up your room and then later we have a surprise for you"

"Ok. I'll start getting ready to work after I finish eating"

"Sounds good I'll start hauling stuff up there"

****************************************** I'm doing a very large time skip here cause I don't feel like describing the assembly of furniture and the painting of walls :)  
******************************************

After a lot of diagram reading, assembly of things and painting we had finally finished my room. It had fairly basic furniture that was all white or black. But the walls were the interesting part, first we painted them black, then we took various other colors and splattered them on the walls so it had random splashes of color, then after that all dried we took white and I picked out quotes which we painted on the walls inside the splashes of color. The last thing we did was re-setup all my stuff and stick all my posters to the ceiling. And let me tell you it looked amazing.

About half an hour after we finished Patrick came in and told me to shower and get dressed in what he laid out for me. I hopped in the shower and by the time I got out there was a completed outfit laying on my bed. I quickly threw on the clothes and did my hair and makeup. Before going downstairs I grabbed my phone, changer and all that good stuff before running downstairs to meet the parents at the door.

Patrick's already waiting and just after I reach him Pete comes running down the stairs.

" Ok, I'm going to put a blindfold on you so you can't tell where your going"

"Sounds good" and with that I was engulfed in darkness and helped into the car. And after an hour of driving and listening to AC/DC we finally pulled to a stop. I hear various doors open and distorted voices before I hear Patrick say "I'm going to help you get out of the car now then we're going to walk a little bit I'll help guide you"

"Ok, just don't let me hurt meh face. It's precious"

I hear him chuckle and he helps me get up and we start to walk in a direction with me trying to not fall over because of the blindfold I have on. And eventually I hear him knock on a door and the click of a lock being opened. Patrick helps me over the step and before I can ask anything he pulls my blind fold off revealing......


	11. Memories Tend To Just Pop Up

Chapter Song: Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time - Panic! at the Disco  
******************************************

I snuggled into whatever the warmth I was laying against desperately trying to avoid waking up. Las night was crazy and it felt like I had just fallen to sleep, which is probably pretty accurate. After the horrible suspense of being blindfolded and riding in a car for who knows how long it turns out that Pete and Patrick threw a surprise party to say welcome to the family and they invited all of my favorite bands which was awesome! I hung out with more band members then I have gay fanfics saved on wattpad. Which is a mighty large number mind you. But this morning I honestly felt hungover if anything. I know I didn't drink any alcohol but the sun was giving me a pounding headache because I'm so sleep deprived. I reluctantly open my eyes to find that the mysterious source of heat I'm currently snuggled up to is Jack from ATL. I roll away so I don't wake him and get up to go to the bathroom.

On my way back to the living room where everyone crashed for the night I see Bandit standing in the kitchen looking somewhat like a lost puppy. Considering the threw the party at Mikey's house she wasn't in some weird please but she looked board and lonely. 

"Hey Bandit. What's going on?"

"Well I'm thirsty" the adorable little girl said with her adorable little lisp "And Mommy put my sippy cup in the fridge after I went to sleep but I don't want to bother her".

Last night, after many rounds of introductions and promises from various people for things like shopping trips, to going on tour with them, to Haley telling me that we have to get our hair dyed together at some point, Bandit came over grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to where she and all the other kids were coloring, and playing. I ended up as the makeshift babysitter and honestly I didn't mind all of them were so cute I couldn't resist going into protective older sibling mode. 

After the kids gradually fell asleep I went downstairs to talk to more people. I soon fell asleep after hours of talking against I'm assuming Jack but you never know.

I grab a new sippy cup for Bandit and fill it with water before picking her up and walking down the hall with her to color some more Star Wars pictures.

******************************************

After around an hour of coloring droids and ships Bandit starts talking, very animately may I add, about various Disney Princess and before we know it we hear a chorus of Awws and So Cutes coming from behind us along with various camera clicks. Of course me and Bandit immediately stand up and begin to "light saber" battle which ends up with me on the floor, Bandit sitting on my stomach, and a lot of cracking up "adults" in the doorway.

******************************************

After another few hours everybody started to head for home and the whole ordeal of leaving involved amazing amounts odd hugs and multiple parents asking if I can babysit for them. Overall it was great, even if I did sleep most of the ride home but bloody hell children are exhausting. And after a long day I vaguely feel the car stop, someone unbuckling me, picking me up and carrying me to what I assume isn't room and setting me under the covers, and right before I fade into the darkness I feel a gentle kiss on my forehead, and then it all fades away.


	12. Chapter 13- Your Twisted Mind

Sorry these are late  
Chapter Song- Oh, Miss Believer- Twenty One Pilots   
******************************************  
It's been about a week since Patrick called the art school and today's the day I go in for an audition and interview. I'm applying to the art, music, and dance programs so the whole last week I've been choreographing, picking out stuff for a portfolio, and practicing a couple songs.

I'm honestly so nervous, but of course both Pete and Patrick say there's no way the school won't take me. They even sent recordings of me to some other people and I got a lot of really excited texts about how awesome it was over the phone.

I also bonded a little more with both of the guys. Patrick took me to the boardwalk and we rode the rides, went shopping, got ice cream. Normal boardwalk stuff and we talked, a lot. He convinced me to tell them what my story was after dinner that night. And let's just say it was interesting.

Me and Patrick are on the way back from our day out, it was so much fun to mess around at the beach all day. The best part was that now we're gonna eat Chinese on the couch and have a Star Trek marathon!! Whoop! As we pulled into the driveway and Patrick parked I began to get out.

"Hey, wait a minute sweetie", he says, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into my seat. "We need to talk about something before we head in there"

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" I question, thinking back and trying to think of what could be happening.

"No sweetie. You didn't do anything, I just wanted to talk to you about your past a little bit". Oh gods here comes the part where they ask if I need therapy or whatever.

"We didn't rad your file because we wanted to hear your story from your point of view. The only things we read were your basic likes, dislikes, and medical stuff like allergies. I was wondering when you would want to talk about it? Maybe tonight?"

"Ok I guess. You might want to pull the file out though, there are somethings better explained through pictures".

So I told them everything I remember from before the orphanage. Embarrassing baby stories, stupid things I did in middle school, all of it. The worst part was telling them about how the rapid loss of my two biggest supporters and a huge burst of "let's bully everyone who isn't a jock, cheerleader, or popular" attitude at my school lead to my depression. Unfortunately being unstable I attempted. Instead of acting like I was different, they just got up from the opposite couch, and gave me a very large hug. Through the tears I remember Pete asking if I had ever cut, one nod, he then asked me where. I just looked at the file and then back to my lap. Patrick pulled me on to his lap as Pete grabbed the file. Looking through I could tell they were mortified.

"Oh princess" Pete whispers as he looks through the many doctors reports. Patrick just stays quiet and pulls me closer, after Pete finishes looking at all of the papers he joins the hug and we sit in silence, me crying, Patrick sitting in shock and holding me to his chest, and Pete with his arms wrapped around the both of us, whispering in our ears to try to calm us down. 

******************************************  
So here's the deal, to motivate me into updating on time every time I miss an update, even if it's just by a day I add a chapter I need to write. I have had people at school who read this bugging me about it so we came up with this deal. Also this doesn't include updates on Wednesdays (unless I do more that one). At the moment I need to write 2 more plus the normal one.   
My wifi has also been acting up so this chapter didn't want to post until now.   
-Juno


End file.
